Luxuria
by Kiroku Arisawa
Summary: "Porque el calor del deseo sobrepasa con creces al calor del infierno… Pero él/ella es la persona que me ha cuidado/tocado cuidar. Quiere decir… ¿Esto estaría mal?" Oneshot. ShunxAlice


**Ni bakugan ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencias: Lime.**

* * *

—Mi mamá tenía razón… —Murmuró la niña cuya expresión de enojo se vino abajo cuando sus lágrimas aparecieron dejándola en evidencia.

Su cerquillo cubría con facilidad los orbes de caoba que poseía, su cabeza inclinada al frente tratando de esconder su cara y los puños apretados en el faldón de su vestido era una señal a gritos de sentir una enorme impotencia. Estaba por completo desprotegida. Se encontraba en el lujoso salón de invitados, dos hombres con trajes de etiqueta le acompañaban. Uno de ellos con mínimo 40 años, cuya apariencia pulcra y elegante no era más que una fachada. Era su benefactor, y por parentesco su tío. Pero había perdido todo aprecio hacia él.

—No puedo creer que me mandara para aceptar algo como esto… —Masculló el otro hombre que rondaba por sus 20. Cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola de caballo para caer en su espalda, sus ojos dorados no se veían debido a estar con los párpados cerrados mientras sus dedos frotaban sus sienes. Una migraña latente.

— Muchas gracias por su contribución, joven Kazami —Hace una ligera reverencia mientras da un empujón en la espalda de la niña obligándola a avanzar. —Entiende Alice… es para mantener viva la industria de tu padre. —Musita convenciéndose más a él mismo que a la niña.

—Mentiroso…

No se da vuelta, aun cuando su corazón parece estar por estallar y las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas. Su madre tenía razón, el hermano de papá haría cualquier cosa por dinero.

El hombre la subió a una carroza y se regresa a intercambiar unas palabras con su antiguo cuidador. Justo después también subió a la carroza y se sentó frente a la chiquilla. El transporte se puso en marcha y el silencio incómodo que ya había se volvió aún más palpable.

— Así que… tu familia compra personas…

El pelinegro no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que disfrazado de comentario no dejaba de ser una acusación.

— No me pongas en el mismo saco. Este acuerdo no lo hicieron conmigo, solo tuve la desdicha de venir como representante —Se cruzó de brazos en su asiento.

La desconfianza de la niña no tardó en quebrarse, él no parecía estar mintiendo. Se veía tan o más enojado que ella. Desvió sus ojos a la ventana, más no había nada por lo que interesarse afuera así que a su pesar regreso la mirada a la persona de enfrente.

— Alice Gehabich, tengo 11 años.

Él le miró intrigado pero también agregó.

— Shun Kazami.

Recargó su mentón en la palma de su brazo y observó el paisaje sin saber que compartió la decepción de la niña al no hallar nada intrigante fuera. Regresó a su postura inicial y vio a la pequeña ladear su cabeza. Ella se fijó que no entendía el porqué.

— ¿Cuántos años?

— ¿Eso importa? —Cuestionó y vio que asintió en silencio, él tan solo suspiró. —No le veo interés, pero 22 años. —Admite finalmente.

Había pasado horas, Shun soltó un bostezo y talló uno de sus ojos. Miró hacia abajo donde la cabeza de la niña, que ya se encontraba dormida, reposaba en sus piernas. Seguía sin creer que durante 4 horas había estado jugando con una niña que recién había conocido. A cualquiera le impresionaría, y en realidad el primer impresionado era el mismo joven.

Al llegar a su destino no quedó remedio que despertar a Alice, él entró a la mansión seguido de la pequeña. Entran al vestíbulo y sin desviarse marca su rumbo al despacho del por ahora dueño de la propiedad. Tragó en seco, sabía que habían dos situaciones: informaba la situación sin ningún reclamo y salía impune, o bien, ir directamente a reclamar y lanzarse a la boca del lobo.

. . .

— ¡Mocoso atrevido! —Me gritó.

Alice apretó el agarre de mi saco y se apegó a mi espalda buscando protección. Me reí sarcásticamente para mí mismo. Verdaderamente este viejo es mucho más imponente que yo, ella no tuvo la misma reacción retadora que conmigo al encontrarnos. Ruego que mi apretón a su muñeca queriendo calmarla pase desapercibida para mi abuelo.

— Te escucho perfectamente bien, pero no cambia mi postura. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar a una persona a cambio de dinero? ¿Dónde está tu ética? —Ni se giró a verme, hizo un ademán de que me retirara. Al carajo todo, de por sí ya me puse enfrente del lobo, nada pierdo por terminar de lanzarme a él. —Ella se queda conmigo, si gustas yo cubro lo que tu cliente debía. No dejaré que la lances a ser cuidada de manera comunitaria entre todas las sirvientas. —Solté esperando un grito más estruendoso al anterior.

Se giró y me miró fijamente. Estaba enojado, lo sé por su vena hinchada en la frente. Me atrevería a decir incluso que esta rabioso.

— Haz lo que quieras, pero ella deja de ser responsabilidad mía.

Caminé a la puerta jalando a una Alice entorpecida del temor. Abrí la puerta y le indiqué que saliera, me regresé a él antes de poner un pie fuera. Creo fue un intento de vengarme de todas las rabias que me guardé en discusiones anteriores.

— Igual no te habrías responsabilizado de ella, apenas aceptaste conmigo y eso porque necesitabas heredero.

Salí y azoté la puerta. Escuché que aventó algo hacia mí justo después de salir.

Una vez en mi alcoba le indique a Alice que por mientras ella dormiría en mi cama, yo puedo tomar el sofá que tengo ahí mismo. Espero que el acondicionarle una habitación no sea tan tardado, o me destrozaré la espalda.

— ¿Así que serás mi padre?

— Ni hablar… Dejémoslo en niñero temporal. Créeme que me las deberás para cuando crezcas —Mascullo. Ella me mira aterrada, creo mi expresión no concuerda con lo que quería decir —Serás mi ama de llaves y secretaria sin sueldo, pon esa cara cuando veas el papeleo que tendrás que hacer— Bromeé tratando de verme cómicamente malvado. Sin embargo solo conseguí que se riera pasando por alto mi advertencia, por lo visto no me ve tan despiadado.

Ya han pasado cuatro meses desde que Alice llegó a esta casa. Mi abuelo si bien no acepta del todo su presencia parece haberse resignado al hecho que yo estaba vigilándola. Me acomodé el nudo de la corbata, tengo unas dos horas mirando hacia abajo. Sí que es cansado enseñarle algo a alguien, menos mal Alice ya sabía leer y escribir, solo debía retomarlo. Lo malo es que no sabe tocar ningún instrumento y desde que supo que yo de vez en cuando jugueteo con un violín ahora quiere que le enseñe también. Debería ponerse en mi lugar.

— ¿Hoy puedes explicarme el violín?

No de nuevo.

— Tengo una reunión Alice. Terminaré tarde. —No, no es ninguna mentira. —Necesitaré que me hagas un favor, pídele a la jefa de las sirvientas que lleve el té al salón. Nos veremos más tarde. —Me levanté y revolví su cabello para después salir.

Una hora. Una maldita hora desperdiciada por una diferencia de ideas de los dos sujetos de los que tengo que ser anfitrión. Si hay alguna deidad que aún me tenga un ápice de compasión, ¡que haga algo para que se larguen! Ok. Sospechoso. La puerta sonó y se abrió dejando ver a… ¿¡Alice!? ¿Cargando una bandeja…? Ahora sí que alguien me mate.

— Buenas tardes —Saludó haciendo reverencia.

Ninguno de los dos hombres les prestó atención. Mejor así. Solo debía servir el té, salir del salón y todo volvería a lo normal. Pero no, la deidad a la que haya invocado creo hace evidente su odio. Una risa muy estruendosa de uno de los no tan agradables invitados asustó a la chica, quien derramó el agua hirviendo y esta escurrió hasta las ropas del sujeto.

Antes de siquiera poder disculparse el hombre se levantó bruscamente y alzó su brazo con toda intención de un golpe. Seguro la habría alcanzado de no ser porque logré tomarle de la manga del saco, lo único que me dio tiempo de ver a Alice fue el que saliera corriendo de la habitación. Mucho mejor para mí.

— ¡Lárgate! —Grité encolerizado.

Aquel hombre me miraba estupefacto, no entendiendo que había hecho. Ni me molesté en dejarle hablar, nada coherente diría de igual forma.

— No me interesa como trates a la servidumbre en TU casa, esta es la mía. Además ella no es siquiera una sirvienta, es MI protegida.

Mascullé mordiéndome la lengua.

— E-Eso no cambia lo de mi traje…

— ¿¡Traje!? Ah disculpa, no hay cuidado… Te mandaré dos, no vaya a ser que no sea de tu medida. Pero por favor, toma tus cosas y a su socio y largo de mi casa. —Dictamino ignorando sus ganas de matarme con la mirada.

Después de ordenar no permitirles acercarse de nuevo ignoré el tener que informar a mi abuelo que acabo de correr dos útiles posibilidades. Luego lidiaré eso. Abro la puerta de mi habitación, sé que no tiene ni sentido que revise la de Alice. Rápidamente veo un bulto tembloroso debajo de dos capas de cobertores. Suspiro y me acerco a ella.

Deje que el colchón se moviera bajo mi peso, ella no hace intento de moverse. Quiero pensar que no cree que pase desapercibida. Sin saber que decirle me dejo caer de espaldas aplastándola con mi peso.

— Shun… basta… q-quítate…

Me aguanto reclamar dos golpes, su voz me obliga a calmarme.

— ¿Saldrás de ahí?

Sin hablar comienza a retirar las sábanas de encima, pero no deja de mirarme como si fuera a regañarla.

— Lo arruiné ¿verdad?

Sonrío y niego. Ella no parece creerlo.

— Me salvaste de morir aburrido, no te preocupes por eso. —Agrego para luego apretarle suavemente la nariz.

Sus mejillas están rojas, y me mira como si viera algo imposible. Creo que el llorar en exceso la pone mal. Solo espero no sea un presagio de fiebre…

Aunque no es ninguna mentira lo que digo. En verdad que esta niña sabe armar líos, por el lado bueno es que me sirvió para quitarme de encima a esos tipos. Quizás esa facilidad para meterse en problemas no sea tan mala.

. . .

Suelto un suspiro.

— Alice, Alice ¿Hasta cuándo aprenderás? —Me regaño a mí misma.

Se me había hecho tarde recogiendo una medicina en la herbolaria. Camino lo más deprisa que puedo, al llegar voy a la cocina para encargar la cena y justo después me dirijo a la habitación de un irritante pelinegro. Revisaba mi canasta y al alzar la vista me detuve en seco, la puerta se abrió tan repentinamente que por poco me golpeo con ella.

— ¿Alice? —Apenas logra saludarme Shun.

Se veía casi igual que cuando lo conocí, excepto por que ahora su cabello estaba corto hasta los hombros, y que tenía 27 años. Oh, claro yo ahora tengo 15, bueno, mañana serían 16.

Quise sonreír, pero verlo en tal estado y sin estarse cuidando me molestó.

—Antes que me digas algo, tomaré la medicina e iré a mi despacho. No saldré. —Se excusó de inmediato. Hizo que me sintiera como si fuera su madre.

— Solo al despacho. —Aprovecho la situación y trato de condicionarlo.

Me acerqué y acomodé su corbata, como siempre la tenía casi suelta. Al darme cuenta que estaba muy cerca de él el color subió a mi rostro y me alejé bruscamente. Me arrepentí. Él se movió algo incómodo, y ¿cómo no? Me acabo de apartar como si tuviera algún virus contagioso. No me atrevo a disculparme, terminaría por ponerme en evidencia.

—Bueno, iré a revisar la cena. Te hablo cuando todo esté listo —Me retiro.

Por alguna razón siento que no debo voltear, estoy casi segura que soy observada. Creo incluso haber escuchado una risa. Lo sé, que ridícula soy. Pretendo esconder que tengo sentimientos no muy sanos a quién bien podría llamar como mi padre, y solo hago que sea más que obvio.

Pasa una hora y pruebo la comida, siento un sabor algo amargo para mi gusto. Pero no me quejo, no es como si Shun comiera tantas cosas dulces. A penas logré que tolerara el chocolate. Pido que pongan la mesa y mientras tanto iré a buscar al ermitaño a su cueva.

Tiene 2 años que Shun quedó como el dueño de la mansión y sus propiedades. El cascarrabias anterior ya era un hombre mayor, además que el enojarse por todo no le ayudaba a su salud. No puedo decir que me alegre aunque tampoco mentiré, no es como si hubiera llorado por su pérdida. Si no me martirizó en mi infancia fue gracias a que Shun hacía milagros para impedirlo. Llego a la imponente puerta y toco un par de veces. Nada. Seguro me regañara pero prefiero abrir y entrar de todos modos.

— ¿Shun?

Sin respuesta. Más confiada me acerco al bulto del escritorio. Al tratar de levantarlo me doy cuenta del porqué tan callado. Shun está hirviendo.

— ¡Shun!

Creo grité mucho, él se levantó exaltado. Me miró no muy amigable.

— ¿Qué te dije de…

Lo jalé de la manga obligándolo a levantarse y después lo empujé a una cama que tiene para ahorrar tiempo en ir a su habitación.

— Te pusiste peor y trabajar no te ayudará en nada.

— No cambies el tema…

— Sí, disculpa por entrar y darme cuenta que se te freirá el cerebro. —Agrego fastidiada.

Menos mal no sigue de terco y se deja recostar.

— Solo es fiebre momen… ¿¡Qué dia-¡?

Le saco la camiseta. Lo bueno de que esté enfermo es que es más lento de lo normal, no solo física también mentalmente. Me regañé mentalmente al sentir mi cara calentarse, por dios, está enfermo y aun así termino apenada.

Por lo visto se resignó pues dejó de quejarse y aceptó tomar la medicina que había entregado el mismo día.

— Hablaban de un banquete, ¿de nuevo te reunirás con algún socio?

Últimamente se la pasaba de un lado a otro, creo yo que esa puede ser la causa de su estado de salud. Él negó.

— Tu cumpleaños…

Me sorprendí. Sé que siempre celebramos, pero jamás habían hecho un banquete en mi honor y en realidad…

—No creo que sea necesario.

— ¿No quieres? —Me pregunta sorprendido. Niego haciéndole entender que esa no es la causa. —Si te parece demasiado ¿qué tal un regalo? Aunque espero que logremos encontrar algo que te guste en un solo día, pasado mañana tengo que reunirme con un socio, por lo visto quiere que considere la opción de casarme con su hija. Quién sabe, quizás tenga suerte ¿No? —Suelta con un aire de resignación

Y fue el momento en que para mí se acabó la magia. ¿Casarse?

— Así que vas a… ¿casarte? —Pronuncio como si la misma palabra me provocase dolor.

Me mira intrigado.

— Se supone debía comenzar a ver eso hace 2 años. Creo que lo deje pasar un poco, me distraje en otras cosas…

— ¿Qué cosas? —Pregunto sin realmente estar interesada.

— Metas imposibles, podría decirse.

— Ah…

Tenía años que no pasaba esto. Un silencio incómodo. ¿No debería decir algo como felicidades? No, no puedo tener tal nivel de hipocresía. Los oídos me zumban, los ojos arden y el pecho duele. Que horrible es recibir una noticia así. Tratando de no ser obvia no puedo evitar mirarle, estaba perdido en algún lugar de sus pensamientos. A veces creo que daría cualquier cosa por poder saber qué piensa.

Regalo. Me río dentro de mí. ¿Quién podría alegrarse por un simple regalo luego de recibir una noticia como esta? Pero, quizás no sea tan malo. Dijo que escogiera un regalo. Jamás dijo que comprado. Cuento hasta 5 en mi mente.

1…. Todo me tiembla, no sé si de nervios o miedo.

2…. El calor que sentía en mi cara tiene rato se pasó a mi cuerpo, me siento tan ligera.

3…. Me levanto de mi lugar como un manojo de nervios.

4... Me siento en el regazo de Shun, sí que sus reacciones son lentísimas.

5…. No miro su expresión. Me disculpo sonoramente pero no me arrepiento.

Solo lo beso.

. . .

La fiebre sirvió como sedante para el joven de cabello oscuro, comenzó a recuperar consciencia cuando sintió algo suave y cálido jugueteando con sus labios. No tardó en notar que sin siquiera pensarlo su lengua siguió al mismo juego entrando en contacto con algo igual de cálido. Cuando su vista se aclaró se tensó y de inmediato se alejó.

Lo que en un principio creyó una alucinación estaba lejos de ser eso. Alice encima suyo montándolo, y no había que dar tantos rodeos para saber qué era lo de hace un momento. Ante la intención de la chica de retomar el juego Shun la tomó por los hombros y mantuvo firme en su lugar, se sentía cansado y eso fue lo que evitó que se levantara bruscamente.

— ¿Qué diablos haces, Alice? —Preguntó tratando inútilmente de aferrarse a la posibilidad de malinterpretar algo. No recibió respuesta —Al, no hagas eso de nuevo. Bebiste whisky, al menos estoy seguro de eso. No preguntaré nada, tan solo haré de cuenta que no ocurrió. Te pido que hagas lo mismo y salgas. —Musitó.

— ¿Por qué?

La miró desconcertado.

— Bien podría ser tu padre, ¿no te parece?

— Pero no lo eres, y me pediste que no te tratara como tal. —Se defendió mientras luchaba por no desmoronarse más de lo que el rechazo ya había causado.

— ¡Es sentido común! Aún si no me decías como si fuera tu padre, yo te cuidé. Prácticamente fue la misma función, y algo así sabes que está mal.

Ella guardó silencio.

— Creo que más bien eso me justifica. —Susurró. Shun dudó si preguntar, pero de igual forma ella prosiguió. —Fuiste tú quien evitó que terminara abandonada, me diste un lugar el cual considero mi hogar. ¿¡Cómo pretendes que vea a esa persona como si fuera un familiar mío!? —Gritó y su voz se escuchó quebrada.

Sus manos apretaban las cobijas debajo suyo pero encima de Shun. La presión que hacía en ellas era lo único que evitaba se tirara a llorar. Alza su rostro y extiende su mano hacia el rostro del moreno, este gira la cabeza rechazando el contacto. Otra puñalada a su corazón.

— Sigue sin ser correcto.

— Qué fácil es decirlo. Tú no eres el que se siente a morir después de saber que la persona que quieres planea casarse con alguien que jamás en su vida ha visto. —Masculla.

Shun muerde su labio inferior con tanta fuerza que el sabor metálico invade su boca.

— Mañana que estés sobria te disculparás…

— Más excusas. —Interrumpe ella.

—Y una vez que te disculpes seré yo el que sea mal visto por ti.

Fue entonces que vio un rayo de luz en toda la oscuridad.

— Seré mal visto porque yo me ofrecí a cuidarte y esperar a que crecieras. Pero no para esto, sino para volverte alguien capaz de vivir por tu cuenta sin depender de nadie. Contrario a lo que te dije esa vez, quizás como lo que un padre espera al criar a su hija.

Silencio.

Él no se atrevió a mirar a la chica. La chica no se atrevía a hablar al joven. Pero alguien debía continuar la conversación.

—Pero NO soy tu hija.

Baja su mirada.

— Lo sé, lo peor es que aunque quise criarte como una… jamás pude considerarte mi hija.

— Debe ser una decepción ¿No?

De nuevo silencio. Pero no duró mucho.

—Fraternalmente, sí. Pero quizás debería cambiar de perspectiva…

Desliza un dedo debajo del mentón de Alice, ella alza su mirada creyendo que seguiría un sermón insoportable. Pero la sorpresa la inunda al sentir los labios del joven heredero sobre los suyos. Shun recorre los labios de la chica con la punta de su lengua, de manera tan suave que no evitó sentir un cosquilleo. Se separa de sus labios comenzando a dar pequeños besos por su quijada para subir de nuevo rumbo a su oreja.

—Más te vale no arrepentirte cuando se te baje el alcohol —Le susurra.

Cuando Shun comienza a jugar con su lengua en la oreja de la chica esta ahoga un gemido que no pasa desapercibido para el moreno. Arquea su espalda y su respiración se agita de manera evidente. Rodea el cuello de Shun con sus brazos y elimina el espacio libre que quedaba entre ellos.

— Lo mismo te digo, espero que esto no sea efecto de tu calentura —Murmuró escondiendo su rostro en el cuello.

Aprovechó para darse el gusto de mordisquearlo suavemente en el cuello, en definitiva no iba a dejar que alguna mujer se casara con quién era suyo desde hace años atrás. Sintió un gruñido que el pelinegro se negó a dejar salir. En intención de venganza hundió la cara en el espacio que había del pecho de su compañera, su ya de por sí elevada presión se agitó nuevamente, no es que no hubiese planeado que algo así pasaría solo que no pensó sería tan repentino.

Sus delgados dedos se deslizaron por la masculina espalda, jugando a delinear el camino de la espina dorsal. Escalofríos atravesaban el cuerpo del joven, estos se hicieron más fuertes al ver a la chica descender para regar besos entre su clavícula y parte del pecho. El calor entre su fiebre y el bochorno del momento provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas, pero no quería quejarse. No tenía de que quejarse después de todo.

Entre más besos y jugueteos cargados de sensualidad las ropas de la joven se habían reducido a sus prendas interiores. El moreno solo se había despojado de su saco y camiseta de abajo, más bien Alice lo había desnudado pero dudaba que con estas intenciones, al menos al inicio. Restándole importancia al asunto él jugueteó con los tirantes de su sujetador, disfrutaba ver cómo se ruborizaba cada que daba otro paso en lo que hacían. Nunca se opuso a nada, pero su única iniciativa fue el montarle y besarlo. Pero, contrariamente no pasó lo que esperaba. Al deshacerse de su sujetador creyó su rostro explotaría de rojo, bien que se tragó sus pensamientos. Es como si hubiera apretado un botoncito de cambio de personalidad. La chica le acorraló entre el cabezal del mueble y su cuerpo. Besaba todo lo que podía de su cuerpo y acariciaba mucho más.

En un arrebato de lujuria comenzó a mover sus caderas contra las de Shun. Este apretó la mandíbula pero aun así le era imposible evitar soltar jadeos. Ni hablar. Él no pensaba dejarse controlar, al menos no tan fácil. Aprovechándose de la distracción de la pelinaranja rodeó su delgada cintura con sus brazos y dirigió su boca a sus sensibles botones rosados. Alternando entre lamidas y mordiscones arrancó varios gemidos de una ya ansiosa jovencita.

De manera inconsciente arqueó su espalda permitiéndole más acceso al moreno. Este no se hizo de rogar e intensificó la fuerza de sus caricias. Sus inquietas manos comenzaron a acariciar los nacarados muslos de ella y casi al mismo tiempo jugar con la única pieza de ropa que evitaba estar por completo desnuda ante él. No importaba, no esperaba que esta durara mucho tiempo en ese lugar cuando era más que evidente que a ese ritmo terminaría siendo profanado.

— ¿Señor Kazami? —Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta.

Esa voz los sacó a ambos de su burbuja de placer, ambos palidecieron, sobre todo Shun el cual desconocía que Alice colocó seguro a la puerta antes de haber entrado. Con un gesto él le pidió guardar silencio, ella asintió aun exaltada. Pero no se quedó quieta, su cuerpo se sentía demasiado caliente y quería satisfacer esa ansia. Siguió besando el cuello del mayor que trataba de pedir que se detuviera. Si continuaba excitándolo no podría hablar como siempre.

— ¿Está ocupado? —Cuestionó de nuevo la empleada.

Shun gruñó por lo bajo. Alice lo hacía a propósito.

— S-Sí… tengo papeleo que hacer…

— Su cena ya está lis-

— ¡NO! —Interrumpió demasiado fuerte, parecía inclusive molesto. Lo notó por la falta de respuesta del otro lado de la puerta. —Me duele la cabeza, terminaré el trabajo y dormiré. Pueden retirar todo… gracias. —Finalizó.

Impresionado de sí mismo al hablar lo más natural posible en su situación. Se tranquilizó al escuchar pasos alejándose.

Alice suelta unas risas divertidas, él le mira tratando de reprenderle.

— Lo hiciste a propósito —Asegura él.

Ella asiente.

— Y fue divertido. Pero, ¿Trabajo? —Le miró acusatoriamente. — ¿No eras tú el que me decía que las mentiras son castigadas? —Bromea.

Él devuelve la sonrisa con algo de burla en ella. La toma de la cintura y acerca más a él.

— Creo hay cosas mayores que sí nos daría un castigo, ¿no te parece? —Susurra cerca de su oído.

— Arderás en el infierno si sigues así de mentiroso—Se burla abrazándolo por el cuello.

Shun pone un gesto falso de indignación y una sonrisa maliciosa hace aparición en su cara. Alice recibe un largo beso en la piel de su cuello, un espasmo le recorre la espalda. Ella se suelta de su agarre y se deja caer de espaldas estirando su cuerpo, sobre todo sus piernas que ya comenzaba a entumecerse de estar en la misma posición durante todo el juego sobre el moreno.

— ¿Arderás?… yo diría arderemos. —Agregó Shun. Verla estirarse tan seductoramente, con solo un pequeño retazo de tela cubriéndola, y esos ojos brillosos por la ansiedad mirándole tan profundamente. Sin esperarlo sus labios estaban hinchados debido a todos los besos anteriores. Se veía irresistible. —Aunque para eso no hace falta estar en el infierno —Musita más para sí mismo aunque la traviesa risa de la chica que ahora estaba debajo de él le da a entender que le escuchó, y está de acuerdo en ello.

Siendo así, no puede ser tan malo.

* * *

 **Yey! Terminado jeje, no hay nada más caótico que cuando te llega la inspiración y no hay donde escribir, luego cuando consigues en donde… ya no recuerdas ni el comienzo de lo que habías pensado D: es horrible!  
Peor aún cuando llegué a la escena del Lime, siempre voy bien hasta que a los tres o cuatro párrafos un bloqueo mental me invade u.u espero cuando menos quedara decente. Lo que digo me divirtió fue el alternar los puntos de vista entre un personaje y otro, varias veces usé el de Alice pero con Shun son contaditas las veces que he tratado de escribir algo usándolo a él como referencia. Siempre termino dándole una actitud más relajada de la que sé que tiene, y creo se le nota bastante x´D  
Dejando eso, espero sinceramente les haya gustado :) Cualquier sugerencia, etc bienvenido sea n.n y gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta luego~**


End file.
